High Above That
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Naruto is a slave and Sasuke is a photographer what happens when Sasuke finds our favorite blond in an alley. Also with no knowledge of the world what happens when Naruto meets our favorite blond girl, Ino. NaruIno may be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

High Above That

Sasuke made his way through the alley wondering how he could get his work done with the entire whimpering and crying coming from the alley. Sasuke's a photographer which is why he was out here in the first place he was working on a new project for his work when he heard the whimpering and now is quite annoyed by it.

"**Hello! Anyone here?" **The whimpering got louder as he approached.

FNDJFNDKFD!

He heard a crash and quickly ran toward it. "**Hello! Anyone there?"**

And that's when he saw it a figure huddled in a corner cowering for its life. He looked closer and noticed it was a boy around his age. But what really caught his eye was the blood it was everywhere and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was coming from the boy or not. He slowly made his way over to the boy and saw him close his eyes and start to shake.

"**Hey its okay I wont hurt you! Who did this?"**

The boy just whimpered and looked up curiously. When he realized Sasuke wasn't going to hurt him he slowly crawled toward him.

"**See im not going to hurt you, let's get you to the hospital okay?"**

The boy whimpered and curled himself up in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked down and saw the boy had fell asleep. "**Well looks like I'll be carrying you huh?" **he smiled as he looks down at the boy.

When he got to the hospital the doctor came and she was smiling until she saw the boy in Sasuke's. "Well what have we here?"

" **Hey Tsunade-sama I found this boy in an alley and I wanted to know if you can help him?"**

"Of course I can help let me see the little guy"

As Tsunade left with him Sasuke sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he ever sit in, in the waiting room.

ONE HOUR LATER…

Tsunade came out of the room. "He'll be alright he needs to take some medicines for a while and he's extremely scared of people but I do have a DNA test and I got someone looking up his file to see what he's been through but I have a good sense that he was a slave. If you want to you can go see him now."

"**Okay thank you Tsunade-sama."**

As Sasuke walked in he saw the boy looking up at him the boy looked scared but then he saw who it was and relaxed a bit.

"**Hey how are you? Do you remember me?"**

The boy nodded and smiled he liked this boy in front of him and only trusted him at the moment.

"**What's your name?"**

The boy smiled he knew the answer to this question "Slave"

Sasuke's eyes widened **"No not what are you what's your name?"**

The boy looked confused but smiled and shrugged. "His name's Naruto"

Sasuke jumped and turned around and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway. "And he was a slave but now he's your responsibility and he's your age so I'm sure you'll get along."

"**Okay so when is he allowed out?" **

2 days later….

Sasuke lead Naruto to the car. When they got there, Naruto seem really nervous and scared and DID NOT want to go in the car.

"**Hey it's okay your not gonna get hurt I wont hurt you don't worry." **

Naruto slowly got into the passenger seat and Sasuke help buckle his seatbelt. When they got to Sasuke's Naruto saw that there were other people there and he started getting nervous all over again.

Sasuke looked carefully at him and smiled** "It's okay it's just my annoying friends in there they won't hurt you."**

Naruto whimpered nothing ever came good out off a group of people in one spot waiting for him especially.

Sasuke gently took his hand and started walking toward the door of the house. With each step they took closer to the house Naruto's whimpering got louder and louder. **"It's okay I'll bet you'll like them" **

As they got to the door it opened by itself and a short brown haired man came running out with a little dog right behind.

"Hey Sasuke who's your new friend?"

"**This is Naruto, Naruto this is Kiba."**

The blond looked at him curiously and then started to giggle at the puppy jumping around his feet.

"And that's Akamaru, Naruto" Kiba said smiling.

"**So Kiba except for you who else decided to break in to my house uninvited."**

"Oh just about everyone!"

"**Well you can just tell just about everyone to go home. Naruto here can't deal with big crowds at the moment."**

"Why not it's not like he's hurt or anything."

"**He used to be a slave and was treated badly, the only reason why he doesn't look hurt is because most of his visible wounds are healed and the rest is covered"**

"Oh, well okay sorry we'll leave"

As soon as everyone left Sasuke looked at Naruto to see that Naruto had gotten into something under the sink.

"**Wait! Naruto no! Don't eat that!"**

Naruto jumped in alarm and looked up scared he didn't expect a scream or anything it really scared him to have Sasuke yell at him like that.

Sasuke kneeled down to Naruto and said **"No! You don't eat this, this isn't food"**

Naruto looked away from him and dropped the cleaning supplies. Sasuke slowly help Naruto up and brought him over to the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

High Above That

After the incident with the cleaning supplies Sasuke decided to bring Naruto back to Tsunade-sama. She told him to just bring him home and show him what he shouldn't touch or eat. So that's what he did he took Naruto back home and put some food and some stuff he shouldn't touch on the table.

"**Okay Naruto, there are some things you shouldn't eat or touch and I'm going to show you what those things are."**

Naruto looked confused but nodded smiling.

Sasuke picked up an apple. **"Okay is this something you eat? Or is it dangerous?"**

Naruto smiles and took the apple and bit it. Sasuke smiled and took toothpaste. **"Can you eat this?"**

Naruto shook his head and smiled. **"That's right you don't eat toothpaste you brush your teeth with it, okay so what about this?" **Sasuke held up dish soap.

Naruto smiled and nodded, he took the dish soap from Sasuke and was about to open it. **"No! Naruto that's not something you eat!" **Then Sasuke took the dish soap from him.

Naruto looked down and pouted then he looked up smiling. He took a banana and smiled then started to eat it. **"That's right Naruto that's something you eat" **Sasuke smiled up at him and laugh as Naruto lost some of it on him.

"**Don't worry about that it's okay" **

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke got up to get it. It was Ino at the door. Sasuke smiled at Ino.** "Hey what's up Ino?"**

"Hey nothing much is going on I came to see how your doing I heard you had a little guest?"

"**Oh, yeah his name's Naruto come in I'll introduce you to him okay?"**

When they got into the kitchen they saw Naruto sitting at the table waiting patiently and smiling. When Ino saw him she smiled and bend down to him so she'd be leveled to him since he was sitting in a chair. "Hey there Naruto, I'm Ino and I'm hear to meet you and see how your doing soon you'll be staying with me because Sasuke has to go half way around the world for a business trip"

Naruto smiled and for the first time spoke "Your really pretty Ino"

"Aw your so sweet don't worry you don't have to be scared of me I'm really nice and I never hurt anyone in my life"

Sasuke was shocked he never heard the blond talk yet since the hospital and to talk to Ino of all people and of all the things to say he says she's pretty? **"Wow! You got him to talk the only thing he said to me since I found him was 'slave' and that's when I asked his name!"**

"Yeah well I'm good with people" Ino laughed

"Oh yeah so did you show him what was okay to eat?"

"**Yeah but I didn't show him everything of the real world yet so your going to have to also you'll have to buy him some stuff because I didn't get a chance yet."**

" Okay but I'm going to charge it to your account" Ino smiled and laughed. She looked at Naruto a smiled "Tomorrow you are coming with me okay Naruto?"

Naruto nodded smiling "Okay!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely wondering why he was so happy to go with Ino.

Naruto was thinking Ino was very pretty and thought she was very nice so he can trust her. "Naruto" Ino looked at him " Are you sure your okay with it Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a while looked up at Ino and smiled. He nodded and hugged her, which was a shock to everyone.

After Ino left Sasuke help Naruto get ready for bed. It was getting really late and Naruto just kept yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

High Above That

**A/N: By the way I put Sasuke's speech in bold because this story was going to be a Sasuke couple stories but then I change it to Naruto and Ino. For the rest of the story it will be normal.**

The next morning Sasuke brought Naruto to Ino's house and rung the doorbell. Ino smiled when she saw them and moved out of the way to let them in.

"Hey you! How was your night?"

"Great" Sasuke smiled "He went right to sleep after you left"

"Really? Oh my you must have been tired, huh Naruto?"

"Yeah" Naruto blushed and smiled shyly.

Ino smiled at him and said "Well I guess you'll be up a little later today huh?"

Naruto giggles and looks at Sasuke "Yeah, I got really tired last night but tonight I'm going to be up ALLLLL night!"

Ino and Sasuke laughed seeing this little innocent kid version of Naruto was actually quite cute. Sasuke smiled and said "Okay well I'll see you later buddy I have to go for my business trip now, Okay?"

Naruto nodded and said "bye Sasuke see you when you come back."

Sasuke laughed " yeah see you when I get back!"

Sasuke left and then shut the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Ino looked at him and smiled "Are you hungry?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Yes please can I have an apple?"

"Sure you can but you need to eat at the table okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. They walked into the kitchen and Naruto had his apple. "I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for your new clothes today and some new stuff for your new room okay?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled and nodded at her he never got his own stuff before and he can't believe this nice lady would give him a room at all.

The next thing he new there was a very loud knocks at the door. "Hey Ino! You in there?" Which scared him a lot.

"Don't worry that's Choji he's a friend of mine. I'm coming Choji!" The yell just worried him more.

Then Naruto just kept eating his apple but this time very cautiously and looked around for places to run.

When Ino came back into the room Naruto looked up quickly and then looked away when he saw the big man beside her.

Choji looked at Ino and she just smiled back. "Naruto, this is Choji and he would NOT hurt you I tried to get him to kill a spider that was no where near the size of a flower seed and he wouldn't do it so of course he's not going to hurt you!"

Naruto slowly looked at Ino then to Choji, who smiled and bent down to be at eye level with Naruto who was sitting on a chair. "Hey Naruto"

Naruto smiled and waved at Choji he didn't mind this big guy if Ino liked him. He thought that if Ino didn't mind this guy then he shouldn't be scared.

"So Choji why are you here? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I just came to visit. Why? Are you busy today?"

"Not really we were going to go shopping for some stuff for his room and some clothes for him, but now that you're here you can come with us if you want"

"Okay I don't mind I'll come with you"

"Cool is that okay with you Naruto?"

"Great but were not going until this after noon but it doesn't matter you can stay here if you want"

"I think I'll stay here and help you with what ever you need okay?"

"Okay!"

Naruto looked up at the two of them they seemed really close which kind of disappointed him he wanted to be that close to Ino and be able to tell her what was on his mind. He wanted her to be able to say what was on her mind. Seeing them like this reminded him of the way his parents were like before they died and he became a slave.

"Hey Naruto! Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded looking at Ino smiling

"Okay well then do you want something coffee tea water? Anything Choji?"

"Nope I'm good."

"Okay well I'm going to clean up here how about you and Naruto go in the living room and watch T.V"

"Okay! Would you like that Naruto?"

Naruto nodded if Ino can trust this guy sure can he? They walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. Then Choji turned the T.V on which gave Naruto a scare.

Choji smiled at Naruto "Hey it's okay it's just the T.V don't worry look!"

Naruto looked at the T.V and smiled he remembered Sasuke watching it before and he also saw his previous master watching it too.

He smiled at Choji and smiled showing him he recognizes what it is. Choji smiled back at him, he looked back at the T.V. When Ino came in the boys were staring at the T.V and never even noticed her so she decided to turn it off.

"Hey!" Choji looked at her "oh yeah sorry I was really into that show"

"That's okay don't worry I don't mind" she looked at Naruto and smiled "I see you like T.V, huh Naruto?"

He nodded and laughed then went up to her and hugged her. Then she said " Do you like Choji now?"

Naruto nodded then Ino smiled and said "well you'll be spending a tiny little more time with him because I need to have a shower and he'll watch you okay?"

Naruto nodded and Ino looked at Choji "is that okay with you?"

Choji nodded and said "I don't mind he's no trouble I'm fine with it!"

Ino smiled and ran up the stairs to get ready for her shower. After her shower she got dressed and came downstairs. When she got to the living room she saw Choji and Naruto asleep on the couch so she let them sleep and started cleaning up and making dinner.

Choji woke up smelling Ramen and smiled Ino was a good cook especially if it was her homemade ramen it was wonderful. "Hey Naruto wake up"

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and smiled when he smelled a really good smell. Choji smiled and softly said "hey smells like Ino cooked us Ramen. Come on I promise you'll like it."

Naruto smiles and says "Okay"

Choji looked shocked Naruto just talked to him and it was his first time talking to him he was really shocked but happy. "Come on then let's go!"

Naruto giggles and races Choji to the kitchen. Choji let Naruto win and Naruto laughed when he did he was happy he won. "I won! Ino I won!"

Ino smiled and laughed, "Well isn't that great! Are you ready to eat?" Naruto nodded and sat down. As soon as they all sat down and had their food Naruto took a bit and smiled he never tasted it before but he was surprised at the taste and:

HE LOVED IT!

Naruto laughed "I love it what did you say this was called choji?"

Choji smiled " It's called Ramen Naruto, and it's better then any other ramen because Ino used her homemade recipe"

Naruto looked at Ino "You're a really good cook Ino"

Ino smiled she loved that Naruto was opening up more and she loved seeing the real Naruto instead of seeing the scared little boy that has no knowledge of the world.

"Thank-you Naruto that's really sweet of you"

As they were finishing Ino and choji started talking about where they're going to go today. Ino looked at him and said we'll go shop for his stuff and then have super at a restaurant does that sound good?"

" Yeah but let's surprise him and bring him somewhere special before the restaurant"

" Like where?" Choji leans in and starts whispering in her ear as she smiles and nods at what he's saying.


	4. Chapter 4

High Above That

As Naruto, Choji and Ino walked into the store Naruto's face lit up. He was never in a store before but now he is and it's amazing and huge and has thousands and thousands of things all around the place. He smiled and looked at Ino, then started running around which wasn't very good because there were strangers everywhere. Ino looked at him and yelled "Naruto no! Don't go too far you'll get lost!"

Naruto looked toward Ino and noticed how far he was away from her. Then he started panicking when a big crowd blocked his view from her. He started running toward where he saw her last and ended up bumping into her. He hugged her tight and looked up with teary eyes. Ino smiled down at him and laughed, "Hey you, it's okay" she then took his hand and smiled. "Don't worry I got'cha."

For the rest of the time in that store Naruto kept hold of her hand but had no choice but to let go when he had to try on the clothes Ino and Choji picked out. When they walked out of the story they were struggling all the bags and boxes full of stuff for his room. They got to Choji's truck and put everything inside the back. When they were done Choji sighed " Well that's all of it"

Ino smiled and laughed "Well yeah how about we bring everything back home and then go tooooo…"

Choji smiled "… Naruto's Surprise!"

Naruto look both confused and surprised at the same time "What surprise?"

Ino laughed "We got a surprise for you Naruto! Don't worry you'll love it!" She ran over to him, smiled and hugged him.

**At the house!**

"Okay Choji put the bed in front of the window and the dresser beside the bathroom door."

"Okay Ino!"

Naruto looked excited but inside he was very nervous. First he gets all this stuff then he gets a surprise, the last time he had a surprise he could walk for a week.

When they were done cleaning they went to the truck again. Naruto was getting more and more nervous with every step they took. Ino noticed and smiled "Hey, you don't have to be scared its okay!"

Naruto had no choice but to trust her he wasn't sure but he had to trust her, even though everyone he ever trusted hurt him with a "surprise" even when he didn't trust them he still got hurt by a "surprise".

When everyone was in the car, Naruto looked around and then at Ino. "Where are we going?"

Ino smiled and said "Sorry cant tell you, it's a surprise remember?"

Naruto nodded looking more nervous he didn't want to get hurt he loved it here the way it was, everyone is nice the way it is and they didn't hurt him yet. He wanted everything to stay the same he didn't want to get hurt.

Suddenly Choji stop the truck, which gave Naruto a fright. Naruto then looked over to the front of the truck and noticed there was a sign up in front of them. Choji sighed, "This isn't good it's a detour"

Naruto looked at Ino "Is this bad?"

Ino smiled "Yeah the festival made detours because it's on this road"

Naruto looked back toward the road and noticed the lights and big, tall rides and wished he was going there because he was never at a real festival before, he heard of it but never been to one, but instead he's going for his surprise. Ino smiled "Too bad now it'll take longer to get there"

Naruto looked down sadly and sighed he didn't feel like going to this surprise he was scared and hoped to not get there for a long while.

An idea pop into Ino's head "hey isn't that ice cream shop down this way, how about we stop there before Naruto's surprise" Choji smiled "Alright! Let's go!"

Naruto brightened up and smiled he wasn't getting his surprise right away that means he wont get hurt right away. When they got their ice cream they sat at a table with an umbrella attached to it and started to eat.

Ino looked to Naruto "Hey did you ever get a surprise before?"

Naruto nodded his head a little sadly. Then looked at Ino "Surprises aren't my favorite."

Ino looked at him curiously "Why not?"

Naruto looked up and sighed, "Because surprises always hurt"

Ino and Choji and stopped eating all together Ino looked at choji then back at Naruto "What do you mean they hurt?"

Naruto sighed again "All the surprises I get in my life hurt me mentally, physically or mentally"

Ino looked at him sadly "Oh Naruto is that why you're acting differently lately, are you scared we'll hurt you?"

Naruto nodded nervously and his smile faded. He laughed nervously and fake smile on his lips. Ino smiled "Oh Naruto, we wont hurt you!"

Naruto looked up surprised and smiled "Really?"

"Really, Silly!"

Naruto smiled "So what's my surprise?"

Ino laughed "Cute! But I'm not telling you that's a surprise remember?"

Naruto smiled slyly and started doing a puppy dogface. Ino laughed "Nope that's not going to work on me"

After they were back in the truck Naruto was happy and not as scared as he used to be it was great and he was soooo…. Happy! He was feeling great he was so happy and he felt so secure and safe, he couldn't sit still in his seat for a second, which was really hazardous.

He looked around and smiled then he noticed they were parking in a makeshift parking lot. There were people telling them where to park and they wore vests with bright orange and yellow on it.

Ino smiled and said, "Well, here we are!"

Naruto looked surprised and confused "where?"

Ino laughed "THE FESTIVAL!"

Naruto's face brightens and Choji smiled. As they got out of the truck Naruto started bouncing in place and smiling widely. He was so excited and happy he couldn't contain himself.

"Where is the festival? What way do we go and are we going on the rides?"

"Okay one it's that way" Ino pointed left

"Second yes we go that way," Choji pointed left

"And third yes we are going on rides!" Ino smiled.

Naruto smiled said what if I don't want to go on a certain ride?"

Ino smiled "then we'll go and you can just wait for us outside the ride okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Okay!"

They went to the gate of the festival and smiled "Wow!" He smiled and laughed, "This is amazing!"

Ino smiled and paid for their all day pass and they went in. The first thing Naruto went to was the Ferris wheel. Ino smiled at him "I guess that's the first ride you want to go on, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

High Above That

Naruto nodded smiling and started to wait in line. Choji smiled and looked at Naruto "Are you sure you're not scared of heights?"

Naruto shook his head "No it'll be fun, are you scared of heights Choji?"

"No I'm just wondering if you ever been so high up before."

"No I haven't but I'm sure it will be fun! Right?"

Ino smiled "of course it'll be fun!"

When they got to the front of the line, the Ferris wheel was full so they had to wait. Naruto looked up at the Ferris wheel the top was so high he could only just see it.

"Wow that's really high!"

Choji laughed, "You sure you can handle it?"

Naruto pouted "Yes I'm brave I can do it!"

Ino laughed, " Okay you two come on it's our turn"

They got into the cart and Naruto smiled he was way too excited for his own good.

When the Ferris wheel stopped at the top that's when Naruto started freaking out. "This is really high can we get off now?"

Ino giggled, " We can't get off now it's too late now we have to wait for them to let us off."

Naruto's eyes welled with tears "But I want to get off"

Ino smiled softly "Hey, it's okay calm down" She put her arm around Naruto and he put his head on her shoulder.

Choji looked over at them and smiled "Hey buddy, it's okay it's almost over"

Naruto smiled a little bit and just slowly took his head off Ino's shoulder and looked around. They weren't on top anymore but they are still pretty high up. Naruto smiled when he noticed they were getting to the bottom. The operator asked each cart if they wanted to keep going. Ino Choji and Naruto got off and someone else took their place. Ino smiled at Naruto and asked, "What do you want to do now Naruto?"

Naruto looked around and smiled "Let's go play some games!"

"Okay let's go!"

They all ran toward the games and started playing, Ino and Choji didn't play but they watched Naruto and started smiling seeing Naruto had fun. After a while they noticed how Naruto's attitude started to change. He couldn't win any game and he really wanted the orange fox the size of a puppy. So Choji decided to help him.

"Hey, I see you have an eye on that fox. Want me to win it for you?"

"Would you really Choji?"

"Of course just a second" Choji walked over to Ino and told her what was going on and she smiled when he said he'd help Naruto win the fox.

When he came back he started playing the game he played it five times before he won on the fifth try. The man in the booth looked at him in disbelief but snapped out of it and said "And what prize will you like sir?"

Choji smiled looking at Naruto "I will like that fox there please"

The man nodded and brung the fox over to Choji. Choji turned to Naruto and gave him the fox, which made Naruto very happy, and Naruto started to jump with joy and started smiling wildly.

Naruto ran over to Ino and smiled "Look what choji won for me!"

"Oh look at that well did you say thank you to Choji for the wonderful present" Ino said smiling "Cause I bet he would appreciate a thank you."

"No but I will" He ran back over to Choji "Thank you!"

"Your welcome Naruto"

Choji and Naruto walked back over to Ino and smiled. Then went to a booth that selled food. Ino, Choji and Naruto got a cotton candy and started to eat but this was Naruto's first time eating cotton candy and he was scared that something bad would happen.

Ino smiled "Hey it's okay Naruto, go ahead it's great don't worry you'll love it"

Naruto took a little bit in his mouth. "Yummy! Its really good thank you!"

"Your welcome Naruto!"

A few hours later and a lot of rides the three of them left the festival and head to the restaurant.

_**In the car!**_

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled "Did you like your surprise Naruto?"

"Yes I did thank you very much!"

"Your welcome!"

As they got to the restaurant Naruto noticed it wasn't far from Ino's house. When they got inside they met a guy at the front of the restaurant and he asked how many people they had, Ino answered and he led them to a table. When they all sat down and got their menus Naruto had a question. "What are we having?"

Ino smiled "That book is a menu it tells you everything they have you just have to pick what you want, tell them and then they'll get it for you"

Naruto smiled then looked confused "I get to choose what I eat?"

"Yes Naruto you do!" Choji said smiling and started to look through the menu.

Naruto smiled and looked at the menu, looked confused then "I don't know how to read," He said simply.

Ino smiled "don't worry I'll read it to you, Okay?"

Naruto smiled "Okay!"

After they all made a decision on what they wanted and ordered Naruto needed to go to the bathroom. He and Choji went to the men's room for a break.

Ino sat waiting for the boys when she saw Shikamaru, he worked at this restaurant but this was supposed to be his day off. "Hey Shika!"

"Oh, hey Ino!"

"I thought this was your day off?"

"Yeah but I'm going to visit Temari tomorrow so I'm working it off now"

"Oh okay"

"So who you here with I didn't think you'd come here alone?"

"Oh I'm here with Choji and Naruto"

"Who's Naruto?"

Ino explained everything to him and then Naruto and Choji came back.

"Who's this Ino?" Naruto asked confused

"This is Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is Naruto"

"Nice to meet you Naruto"

"Nice to meet you too"

As soon as they were done eating and they paid they went outside and noticed it was pretty dark. They got into the car and started driving back to Ino's house. They stopped at a streetlight as it turned red and Naruto looked outside, he saw a figure and noticed it wasn't just any figure it was a mad figure, it was HIM!

IT WAS HIM!


	6. Chapter 6

High Above That

"SASUKE! It's Sasuke look Ino it's Sasuke!" Ino looked over and there he was smiling at them and laughing a little at the way Naruto was screaming.

They let Sasuke into the car, when they got to the house Sasuke and Naruto went to the living room to watch a movie, Choji and Ino went in the kitchen to see if they could find popcorn. When they did find the popcorn they got drinks and went to the living room to watch a movie with Naruto and Sasuke.

_**3 Hours Later….**_

The movie ended and Naruto was fast asleep. Ino was leaning against Choji and Sasuke was lying on the floor. Sasuke looked at Naruto "I'll bring him to his room… By the way where is his room?"

Ino smiled "Up the stairs the second door on your right"

"Okay"

After bringing Naruto to his room Sasuke sat down to talk to Choji and Ino, they talked about all kinds of things like Sasuke's trip and why it ended apparently there was some kind of virus over there and he could risk getting sick so he came back to do a photo shoot her and go back there another time.

_**In Naruto's Room…**_

Naruto woke up hearing his window open he looked over and there he was his old master! He tried to run and scream but the guy just grabbed him and started beating him to no end.

Downstairs they started to hear someone thrashing around upstairs so they ran up to see what it was. When they got there Naruto was on the ground beat up and crying in a ball. Ino's eyes widened "Naruto!"

She slowly went over to him and slowly touched his shoulder. Naruto jumped when she touched him but when he saw whom it was he curled up to her and cried on her shoulder, which tore her apart.

_**At The Hospital….**_

Tsunade healed all of his wounds and let Ino, Choji and Sasuke in to see him. When they got there Ino looked at Naruto worried Naruto seemed scared and he didn't act the same anymore she looked at Sasuke and Choji "Can you two go out for a second I want to talk to Naruto alone."

Choji smiled "Okay Ino"

When they were gone Ino looked at Naruto and he seemed more relaxed so she slowly went over to Naruto and sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey Naru! You Okay?"

"Yes" Naruto looked down and then up smiling.

"Are you going to trust us because it seems that right now I'm the only one you like and it's making me worried."

"Yeah I only trust you" Naruto looked down.

"You know what how about we make a deal you give Choji and Sasuke a chance to gain your trust for maybe 3 days or a week and during that time you can stay with me in my room okay?"

Naruto face fell but lightens up when he heard that he'd be able to be with Ino when he went to sleep. "Okay!"

Ino smiled and got up to tell Choji and Sasuke to come in. When they did Naruto smiled at them "Hi!"

"Hey Naruto you okay now"

"Yes Sasuke I'm okay now but are you going to leave again?"

"Not for a few months. Why?"

"Because I missed you too but had a lot of fun with Ino and Choji."

"Well, that's great!"

That's when Tsunade came in "So how you feeling? You okay?"

"Yeah, My head hurts a little bit."

Tsunade smiled "That'll wear off soon, don't worry"

Naruto smiled at her "Okay"

Naruto then looked down and everywhere else and didn't bother looking at anyone. He smiled then looked up at Ino but didn't look her right in the eye. "Can we go home now?"

Ino smiled "Sure let's go"

Tsunade stop them and said, "We're going to have guards all around your house and a security system in your house I have people installing it now okay?"

"Thank you Tsunade sama"

_**At the house…**_

Ino smiled at Naruto as her, Naruto, Choji and Sasuke walked up to her house smiling and seeing A LOT of people setting up the security system and a lot guarding the place.

Naruto looked around at all the people he was getting nervous. "Why are there so many people at our home?"

"They're making sure we're safe and that our house is safe they're putting a system in too, so when someone that doesn't have a key breaks in the alarm will go off and tell us and the police that's someone in the house. It's a really safe system."

"Oh" Naruto looked a little confused "Does that mean it'll tell us if my old master comes in again?"

"Yep"

"Cool!"

Ino never seen Naruto smile so wide since he got that stuff fox from the fair. When they got into the house they got the password for the security system and locked up right away.

"There feel safe now Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Ino and nodded. He then picked up the remote and looked at Ino, she nodded and he started to watch Diego. He liked watching T.V but he wondered why no one else would watch what he watches.

"You love watching Diego don't you?" Ino smiled watching Naruto sitting on the couch.

As everyone (Choji and Sasuke) was getting ready to leave Naruto ran to his room to get ready when he went into Ino's room he saw her laying in her bed waiting. "You okay now Naruto?"

"Yeah" He got into bed and saw her smile as he snuggled up to her. He suddenly got very nervous and started looking out the windows seeing shadows move outside Ino smiled at him "don't worry that's just the guards moving around"


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry! I'm having writers block. Can you give me some ideas on what I should write next it would help a lot and as soon as I get an idea I will write the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

High Above That

Naruto looked at Ino "Are you sure?"

Ino smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips "Of course I'm sure!"

A little shocked and confused Naruto smiled, sure he was abuse sexually but he trusted Ino and she wasn't making any sudden movements so he trusted her. He looked back at the windows he saw more feet and shadows then he would have thought. He looked back at Ino but she was in deep sleep.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Naruto woke up to someone moving around in the room. He looked up and saw Ino putting away some clean clothes away.

"Good morning Ino" He said softly and sat up slightly "What are you doing?"

"Good morning sweetie, I'm putting away clothes. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yup, I had a good sleep and nothing bad happened."

Ino giggled "See I told you!"

Naruto smiled "Yeah, Well, Can I help you?"

"Sure! I'll give you clothes and then I'll tell you where to put them and that's what you'll do okay?"

"Okay!"

As they finished putting away the clothes Ino smiled at Naruto "Let's go have breakfast shall we?"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and went downstairs with Ino.

When they got downstairs Ino started making Chocolate Chip pancakes and also took out some fruit and made both of them a fruit salad.

Naruto started setting the table and Ino smiled at him "Thank you Naruto" After she said that she kissed his forehead and put the dishes and food on the table.

"Your welcome"

After they ate, Naruto help Ino with the dishes and then went into the living room to watch T.V. Ino came in and smiled "What are you watching?"

"Teen Titans! This show is awesome I wish it was real!"

Ino giggled "That's a pretty big wish Naruto. What's this episode about?"

"It' when Terra came to the team. I already saw these episode I just wish the others about Terra didn't exist."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the fact that she went on Slade's side and I wish she didn't die, I think her and Beast boy belong together."

"Yeah I guess. Is there a reason why they are your favorite couple"

"Yes it's because not everyone could see a couple like that I could never see m-… someone like him with such a pretty girl like her"

Ino smiled "Yeah I guess you don't see that much in the real world"

As the show finished Naruto turned the T.V off and turned to Ino "So what are we doing today Ino?"

"Well I'm going to see my parents and then tonight my friends are throwing a party"

"Can I stay with your parents when your at the party?"

"Don't you want to come with me?"

Naruto shook his head "I don't really want to if that's alright?"

"Of course its alright don't worry. But for now come with me to my parent's okay?"

"Okay!"

As they got to the Yamanaka house they rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When her dad answered Ino smiled "Hey dad, this is Naruto he is staying with me for a little while remember I told you on the phone?"

"Yeah I remember. Come in your mother is waiting to see you"

"Okay!" she turned to Naruto "Come on Naruto."

As they got into the living room her mother got up and hugged her daughter, who introduced her to Naruto. As they all had time to talk and catch up Ino noticed her mother and father started to like Naruto more and more.

As it got to the time of the party Ino brought Naruto to her old room in her parent's house and got him to lay down in bed and watch T.V until he fell asleep.

After she left her parent's house she went to her own home to get ready. Choji came to pick her up and they went to the party.

_**At The Party…**_

Ino walked into the doors to see all kinds of different colored lights, hear music and see people dancing. She saw Temari in the kitchen and decided to go to the living room to see Sakura instead.

When she saw Sakura she smiled and waved "Hey Sakura what's up?"

Sakura started to slur out words, Ino couldn't understand her and decided she was drunk and Ino didn't want any part of this. "Okay… well see you later" she started to walk away.

She went over to TenTen and smiled "Hey Tenten how's your thing with your man going?"

"Pretty good thanks for asking how about you how's your love life?"

Ino giggled "There's someone I like but I don't know maybe its just me"

"Is it Naruto?"

"… Yeah"

"Well don't worry I think he likes you too anyway"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah!"

As the party went on Ino noticed it getting less and less fun and people started to leave. So she did too, it was too late for her to go to her parents to pick up Naruto; it was good she got him all settled in her old room. So she went home and got ready for bed.

As she turned toward her bed she saw a figure in the window beside her bed stand. The figure was most definitely a man but it wasn't someone she knew. The figure was looking directly at her and it's hands were on the window…


	9. Chapter 8

High Above That

Ino's eyes widened and before she could scream the figure disappeared from the window and reappeared behind her and put a hand over her mouth. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a dark room SASORI right behind her. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I've been watching you and noticed how close you are to that boy I knew and decided to take you away from him"

"Why? He needs me I need to get back home!"

"Because I need you, I love you and I want you to myself, that pathetic moron doesn't deserve you I do!"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Ever since Itachi joined the Akastsuki that's how long! I deserve you I know everything about you!"

"No you don't I bet you don't know my birthday!"

Sasori told Ino her birthday and a bunch of other things and smiled at Ino as her jaw dropped. "See I know everything!"

"How do you know if I even like you back? I barely know you!"

"That's why I took you so you can get to know me and fall for me instead!"

"Well kidnapping me is getting you nowhere! Why would it, now let me go!"

Sasori sighed exasperated he didn't know why he liked this girl now but he still did he couldn't help it. She was stubborn, persistent and just plain annoying.

In Konoha…

Ino's parents and Tsunade are in the office with Naruto sitting on the floor. Ino's mother was crying and her father was talking with Tsunade "So how are we going to find her?"

"We'll do what everyone does, put up signs go on T.V and try to contact Ino to see if her cell phone is working, we'll also ask people if they saw her.

Shikamaru, Choji and Temari walked in wondering what was going on why were everyone sad and worried and why did they have to be here?

Tsunade explained to them what was going on and put them in charge of making posters and asking people if they saw her. They were also in charge of Naruto because Ino's parents will be too busy.

_**A Week Later…**_

Naruto was sitting in the living room with Shikamaru and Choji and everything seemed just fine until there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru went to get it to find out it was Tsunade and they decided to stop searching for Ino they got everyone mad but they had no say in it. Shikamaru went into the living room to spread the news. Choji looked shocked how could this happen.

_**With Ino…**_

Sasori was watching the news when he looked at Ino who was chained to the wall "Guess your friends and family gave up on you, what a shame I guess I'll just use you for something else"

Ino glared at him and started to think 'okay I'm getting out tonight and I don't care what they think'

_**That Night…**_

Ino took out a knife and smiled she was going to cut her way out of the ropes the stupid 'puppet master' put her in when she got free she smiled and went over to the window. As she ran away from the place she was trapped in for the last week she memorized her surroundings so she can get back when she got police.

As she got to her house she noticed Choji's car in the driveway. She smiled and fell finally realizing she had many wounds and she couldn't believe she didn't notice before. The whole week she has been beaten and abused but she never noticed how sick and wounded she was. She noticed how numb she was though and it scared her because she barely felt anything.

She got up to the door and got a funny idea… she rung the door bell which almost gave Choji a heart attack. He went over to the door, Naruto following him he opened the door and both of their jaws dropped when they saw Ino.

_**At The Hospital…**_

Tsunade was healing Ino's wounds and asking all sorts of questions. She wanted to know how this could have happened Ino came back herself but she was really beat up. She walked out to Choji and Naruto and told them she'll need to stay the night just in case but they were allowed to go see her.

As Naruto walked in and saw the way Ino was he ran over to her and gave her a hug he missed her and since she left he became less afraid of people for her "Ino I missed you!"

"I missed you too Naruto! Was Choji nice to you while I was away?"

"Yes and Shikamaru and Temari watched me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and now I'm not as scared!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and Ino I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Really? Okay Choji can you leave for a sec please?"

"Sure!"

As Choji left he smirked he knew what Naruto was about to do and he couldn't wait to see what will happen. He knew Ino liked Naruto too but he wanted to see her reaction… oh well he'll just have to deal with not seeing it.

Naruto looked at Ino as soon as Choji was gone and smiled. "Ino would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Ino smiled "Okay Naruto! What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could maybe go to dinner take a walk in the park and then see a movie in the Theatre"

"Wait how do you know about the Theatre? Have you ever been there before?"

"Yeah Choji brought me there last night it was really cool and I wanted to take you there!"

"Okay we'll have our date tomorrow when I get out of the hospital okay?"

"Okay!"

They hugged and that's when Tsunade came back in to give her some medicine.

_**The Next Day…**_

Ino got to leave the hospital 5:30 that evening and met Naruto outside the building all by himself. "Hey why are you all alone?"

"Because I want it to be just you and me and Choji and Shikamaru trust me to come here alone because I'm getting braver." As he said this he smiled proudly and started to giggle.

"Oh really I guess we can bring you to the dentist tomorrow then huh?"

"What's the dentist?"

"You'll see"

"Okay but I bet I can do it I'm really brave and strong I'm sure I can handle the dentist, whatever it is"

"The doctor too?"

"Of course… One question though is the doctor what you went to in that building?"


	10. Chapter 9

_**High Above That**_

_**Ino and Naruto's date: The Restaurant**_

After the Waiter got there order and left Naruto smiled at Ino and said "Ino, who took you away?"

"Sasori, apparently he likes me and is a stupid stocker. Who knew right?"

"Who's Sasori?"

"Do you know the Akastsuki?" Naruto nodded and Ino continued, "He's a part of that group"

"Oh"

"So he watched you for the longest time and then decided you two should be together?"

"Yup"

As the food came Ino and Naruto started to eat, they didn't mind having the quit it was kind of good not bad at all just perfect. After they left the restaurant they went to the park. Both teens jumped when fireworks started shooting into the sky. They watched that for a while and then started heading to the Theatre. As the movie started Ino got an idea in her head she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at his shocked face.

_**2 hours later…**_

The movie ended and Naruto looked back at Ino to see she was asleep. He took out the phone Choji told him about and pressed what Choji said would be his number. It worked and he heard Choji on the other side.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?"

"I need a ride I'm with Ino in the movie theatre and she fell asleep on me"

"Okay just wait for me in the theatre's lobby okay?"

"Sure thing"

Naruto hung up the phone and put it away he smiled down at Ino and picked her up, he walked out to the lobby and sat down on a bench and waited. As Choji walked in he smiled he never realized how nice it was to see them together. He went to see them on the bench "Come on I got my car here"

"K, thanks Choji"

"No problem"

After Choji dropped them off at Ino's Naruto carried Ino up to her room. Just as he was setting her down she started to stir. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. She completely shocked him when she leaned up and gently pecked him on the lips and said, "I had a great time Naruto thank you"

"Your welcome Ino I had a good time too"

"Oh and Naruto"

"Yeah"

"You still have to go to the dentist tomorrow"

"Oh yeah well what is the dentist?"

"It's a kind of doctor that checks your teeth"

"Really? Is he nice?"

"Of course he makes sure your teeth don't rot"

"Ouch it sounds scary and might hurt"

"Don't worry it wont hurt that much it's really easy and fast first he'll just check your teeth and then if you have a hole or if your tooth has something wrong with it he'll make another appointment and then fix you teeth."

"So it wont hurt?"

Ino noticed how scared and nervous Naruto was and tried to lessen the worry "It's okay it wont hurt and I'll be there the whole time don't worry! Also if you be good he'll give you a toy"

"Really!"

"Yup"

"Cool!"

The next day…

Naruto woke up to the smell of beacon and eggs he ran downstairs and smiled seeing Ino talking to Choji while making breakfast. This surprised him because he didn't know Choji would come so early in the morning.

"Oh hey Naruto choji came to come with us for your dentist appointment if that's okay with you"

"Okay"

They all ate breakfast and got ready to leave. Naruto Ino and Choji got into Choji's car and left. They drove up to the hospital and Naruto smiled he knew this was where people got better just like Ino did.

_**A/N:I know this was a short chapter but I have so much stuff going on it's insane I'm also sorry to have this updated so late and it's for the same reason. I'll try to update more but it's hard when I have all this stuff going on. Anyway I'll try my best to update more and feel free to give me ideas for the story and what you would want to read in it, don't get me wrong I got ideas for this story but it would be awesome if I heard some ideas from the people who read this. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay in updating (gee I said that a lot). Please Review!**_


	11. Memo

A/N: Please review! I will try to update soon and please if you have an ideas of what you want to see please tell me I would be happy to put it in. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I'll try my best to get another chapter written. Please remember Review! And I'll update soon!


	12. Chapter 10

**High Above That**

**A/N: Okay for one I would like to thank _Echo Uchiha_ and everyone else who has review and I would like to say that I'm sorry for taking so long but enough of that let's get on with the story shall we!**

As they walked into the waiting room Naruto's ears filled with the sound of kids crying and screaming and drills. When they got to the counter Ino smiled at the lady on the other side "Hey we're here for his appointment his name is Naruto"

"Right, right let me see here oh yup right here Naruto the dentist will be see you soon ill let you know when he's ready, Okay?"

"Okay!" Ino, Naruto and Choji went to sit down and wait when Naruto was called in he looked at Ino nervously Ino smiled at him "Go ahead you can do it I'll come in with you but when I know your okay ill come back out here with Choji okay?"

Naruto nodded and smiled when they got in Ino talked to the dentist telling him about how this was naruto's first time going to the dentist and he is very nervous even though he doesn't show it a lot.

The dentist just smiled and nodded he walked over to Naruto and smiled at him. "Well hello Naruto I heard this is your first time going to the dentist, do you know what a dentist does?"

"Yeah, they make you healthy just like a doctor right?"

"Well kind of it is more like making sure your teeth are healthy and clean okay?"

"Okay"

When Ino knew Naruto was okay she went out to talk to Choji. "So what do you think we should do about Naruto?"

"What do you mean Choji?"

"I mean he is kinda acting like a child and he needs to grow up"

"Yeah I see where your coming from. But what can we do?"

"How about I take him out with me and the guys Friday I'll bet he'll grow up after he hangs we us for a while he'll get used to it."

"Okay whenever there's a time where your hanging out with the guys you could bring him if he wants to go."

"Okay!"

When Naruto came out he smiled and started to laugh "The dentist says I can leave and that my teeth are really, really clean and healthy!"

Ino smiled "That's great Naruto, Choji also has something exciting to ask you"

"Yes I do, Naruto do you want to come hang out with me and the guys Friday?"

Naruto looked at Ino and then back at Choji "Sure!"

Ino and Choji smiled at his answer they were pretty sure he'd be hesitant but he surprised them. They left the building and head out to go to the park for a picnic. When they were all there they started putting the blanket on the ground and getting the food out.

When they were down they all were glad to get up and walk around. When they were done walking around they went back to the car and drove off to Ino's house.

**2 Weeks Later…**

It's been two weeks and Naruto has gone with Choji and the guys 5 times so far. He has gotten used to the fact that he has to grow up and act his age and he also got used to not being afraid. One day he was home with Ino watching a movie and thinking of what the boys told him the last time he saw them.

"_I wonder what they meant I mean I do like Ino but I wouldn't know what to do to show I like her and what if she liked me too then what! And what did they mean when they said if I did, her and I could go out I mean I know what boyfriends and girlfriends are but what is sex. What is that and why should Ino and I do it?"_

"Naruto!"

"Huh what? Oh Ino what is it?"

"I was TRYING to ask if you wanted to watch the movie in my room instead I mean it'll be comfier then this couch"

"Okay let's go!"

When they got to Ino room Ino smiled at him and watched the movie. When the movie was done she looked over at Naruto and smiled.

Ino looked at Naruto and started to think back to what Choji had told her.

_Choji: Come on you have to kiss him ask him to go out with you or something!_

_Ino: But I cant just do like what if he doesn't like me or what if he's not ready to be that close to someone and anyway I already kissed him before he didn't react so I don't know what if he doesn't like me back. He smiled yes but maybe he was scared to admit his true feelings!_

_Choji: Just give it a try it's been a while maybe he likes you back and wants to kiss you!_

_Ino: Fine!_

Ino knew this was her only chance she had to kiss him now or she'll end up not doing it and miss her chance. She smiled and leans forward and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto smiled and kissed back he liked Ino a lot and loved kissing her and now he knows she likes him back so he isn't afraid and he tries to show her how much he likes her too.

Ino leaned back and smiled at him "So we going out now?"

Naruto laughed and nodded and they kissed again. When they stopped they looked at each other and then got ready for bed. Naruto lay beside Ino and hugged and they staid that way until they fell asleep.

**The Next Day…**

Ino woke up to hearing her door close and looked up to see Naruto standing there with a tray of a delightful smelling breakfast. She smiled and sat up "What you got there Naruto?"

"A great breakfast for a great girl!"

"Aw sucking up already!" Ino laughed and reached for the food "Naruto you shouldn't have this is awesome!"

"Really you like it?"

"Really thank-you so much" Naruto leaned closer to Ino and kissed her gaining more confidence and leaned back to smile at her. The Ino thought something "Hey Naruto where did you learn to cook?"

"Before I met you and Sasuke I had no other choice"

"Oh well it looks great and I'm sure it'll taste even better!"

"Thanks Ino"

"No problem Naruto"

That day Ino and Naruto went to meet their friends and tell them the good news. Ino was called to Lady Tsunade's office and Naruto went skateboarding with the guys.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review!**


	13. Chapter 11

High Above That

A/N: Hey guess what… You don't know! Aw I was hoping you'd know. Know what you ask? I don't know how about you tell me in reviews kk? Thanks! Anyway on to the chapter!

Ino started walking home from Tsunade's office she was told to find a cat which went missing two weeks ago and found it off in the woods lost and all alone. When she got back it was getting late and she was hoping Naruto wasn't to lonely back at the house.

She got home right on time to see Choji teaching Naruto how to jerk off. She blushed as they noticed and pulled up their pants. Ino then smiled "You know if I didn't know better I would have thought you were gay, right?"

Choji nodded embarrassed to have Ino walk in on a "GUY" thing. He got his coat and shoes on and said a quick goodbye before walking out the door. Ino turned to Naruto and smiled "So had fun while I was gone?"

Naruto blushed "Uh… Sure where did you go if you don't mind me asking?"

Ino laughed, "I had to find a lost cat, it took a while but I eventually found him"

Naruto smiled "Yeah I was out with the guys all day, Choji and I came back here and then this happened" Saying this Naruto pointed to his crotch with a blush brighter then the sun on his face.

Ino walked up to him and giggled "You know you can go jerk off in the room if you want, you can take cold shower or I can help you?" Ino moved closer to him a gave a sweet innocent smile as practically Naruto's whole body blushed madly he smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck "I think I'll just go jerk off I'll be back soon" He then ran off to the room and tore off his pants quickly.

Ino laughed watching Naruto run off it was funny yet disappointing that he didn't want her near…Junior …

Later that night Ino and Naruto invited some friends over to hang out. They all started showing up at 6:00 and they went into the living room.

Kiba sighed "So what are we gonna do now?"

Temari smiled "How about we play truth or dare?"

Sakura laughed and said "Sure! Let's do that!"

Everyone sat in a circle and Naruto looked around confused "What's truth or dare again?"

Ino smiled "It's a game, when it's your turn you pick someone and they pick truth or dare if they pick truth you ask them any kind of question and if it's dare you dare them to do something stupid or embarrassing then after the answer or do what you say then its their turn to ask someone else."

"Oh okay"

Shikamaru looked around "So who wants to go first?"

Tenten smiled "I'll go!"

Everyone looked at her and she said, "Okay umm… Kankuro truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was you last girlfriend?"

"Ummm… this girl from Suna she moved away when we were 15."

Everyone looked away and then back at him curiously. Kiba smiled " then who would you go out with now?"

"Ah… See now that's the point I cant tell you, you didn't ask me and it's my turn to ask someone else so Im not answering you!" Kankuro stuck out his tongue and he said this and looked around. "Ummm…. Naruto truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhh…Truth"

"Do you LOVE Ino?"

Everyone glared at Kankuro they knew it wasn't the right time to ask this kind of stuff so they all yelled at the same time "KANKURO!"

"Okay, okay um what's your favorite food"

"Ramen!"

Ino smiled "K Naruto it's your turn now"

"K umm… Kiba who do you have a crush on?"

Kiba blushed " Umm … Hinata"

Neji snickered "Too bad she's not here right now she'd probably faint"

Kiba blushed more. Ino looked at Neji "Hey your right she's not here do you know where she is Neji?"

"Yeah she's helping Kurenai sensei with her house cleaning"

"oh well that's nice of her it's too bad she's missing all the fun"

Later that night everyone decided to have a sleep over and they all got blankets (except for Ino and Naruto) and fixed beds on the living room floor and on the couches.

As everyone lay down to go to sleep Naruto and Ino went to their room and laid down. Naruto looked at Ino and smiled then leaned in and kissed her "Goodnight Ino"

"Good night Naruto"

The next morning Naruto and Ino woke up to everyone else making breakfast, Ino sighed "Guys you don't have to do this we can do it anyway it's my house I should be making breakfast for my guesses."

They all laughed. Shikamaru smiled at her "It's okay Ino besides you deserve it"

"Thanks guys"

Naruto and Ino smiled and sat down as their friends served them their breakfast. As everyone else sat down and helped their self the phone started to ring, Ino got up to answer it and came back in the room pale and quiet.

Choji looked at her and said "what's wrong Ino are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay it's just Tsunade called she said we had to meet with her right away tomorrow morning she said it was urgent"

Shikamaru sighed and Choji looked down. Everyone was silent for a while before Kiba was brave enough to ask what was on everyone's mind "Okay so she called you to her office what's so wrong with that."

Ino sighed, "My brother was on a mission years ago and my parents and I got the same phone call"

Choji continued, "He went on a very dangerous mission for the FBI and it was to track down a very dangerous group called the Akastsuki"

Shikamaru continued with a sigh " When they got to the office she told them there were some difficulties in the mission"

Ino looked down "And I never saw him again"

_**A/N: So what do you think?**_

_**Awesome**_

_**Okay**_

_**Horrible**_

_**? **_

_**Who should I pair Kankuro with? My own character or a character from the show? Who? So tell what you think please REVIW! PLEASE!**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it so far I am sorry I didn't update sooner!**_


	14. Another Note!

Naruto New Story Idea!

Naruto Character Vote!

Okay So I want to start a new story, which the summary is in this announcement.

Summary: One of the Naruto Characters are turned into a little toddler and are adopted by a normal peasant family. They have their memories but they cannot completely control their body. They are known as MIA (Missing in action) and their BF/GF do not know what happened to them. The BF/GF go on a few missions and see them but do not realize it's them right away. Will they ever realize it's them or will it be too late? Will they be turned back to normal or will they forever be a toddler?

The problem I'm having is I don't know what pair I should have as the main characters you can either choose from the choices below or give your own opinion on what pair should be the main characters in this story!

Choices:

Gaara (BF)/ Ino (Child)

Gaara (Child) / Ino (GF)

Sasuke (BF) / Naruto (Child)

Naruto (Bf) / Sasuke (Child)

Shikamaru / Neji ?

Your Choice?

Note: This vote will end August 25, 2011.

Please leave your vote in the review and I will get right on to making this story awesome! Tell your friends too if they are interested in Naruto stories and don't forget Review!


	15. Chapter 12

High Above That

Kiba looked at Ino "Wow sorry about asking Ino"

"No that's okay, Its fine you didn't know"

After a few more hours of goofy off and hanging out everyone started to leave as everyone was gone Naruto turned to Ino "So you had a brother huh?"

"Yeah he was great but he's gone now"

"So what do you think this meeting is about?"

"I honestly don't know"

"So what do you want to do today?"

"How about we go to the pool?"

"Sure, but I don't know how to swim"

"That's fine there's a shallow end and I'll teach you okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well let's go shopping then"

"Shopping for what?"

"For your bathing suit silly you need something to swim in"

"Oh okay"

The Swimsuit store:

"So what color do you like Naruto?"

"I like red and black and orange and blue"

"Okay let's look for some swim shorts for you"

After about 15 mins of looking Ino sent Naruto to try on the pile of swim shorts they picked out. After trying them all on he decided to take a pair of black swim shorts that had red and orange flames on them.

The swimming pool:

"Are you ready in there, Naruto?" Ino said through the men's change room door.

"Yeah just a second please"

As he walked out Ino stared at him and smiled "Wow, okay I love that on you"

"Really? I look good?"

"Yup now let's go!"

They walked toward the pool and smiled at each other. Ino looked over and saw Choji and Shikamaru smiling over at them. She looked at Naruto "Hey look it's Choji and Shikamaru let's go say hi okay?"

"Sure let's go"

They walked over to the boys and Ino smiled at them "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru smirked "It's too hot to lay around so we came here."

Naruto smiled "That's cool now we can all hang out together"

Choji smirked "Unless you guys want to be left alone we could always hang out later"

Both Naruto and Ino blushed. Ino glared at Choji and smirked herself "Well maybe its not us that want to be alone?"

Choji's and Shikamaru's eyes widened. Shikamaru glared at Ino and said "Okay can we have a truce here?"

"Yes we can if you guys are up for it"

After lounging around in the pool for a few hours the four friends decided to leave and head to a great restaurant down the block.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino "So would you mind if we come to see Tsunade with you tomorrow?"

"Of course you guys could come why not?"

Choji smiled "Well does everyone know what they want?"

Everyone nodded and called the waitress over to order their meal. Once they got their food they began to eat and talk about the day they had laughing at some of the mishaps that went on.

Choji laughed, "Yeah and then Naruto slip and fell right in"

Ino smiled "And Shikamaru had to jump in to save him!"

They all laughed as they remembered Naruto screaming in the pool. Naruto playfully pouted and turned from them. Ino smiled and headed over to him from behind and put her arms around him "Hey you know it was funny you were laughing yourself come on smile" She started to tickle him and he laughed uncontrollably.

Once Ino stopped tickling Naruto he turned to her and smiled "Yeah that was pretty funny"

Once they were all done their meal Shikamaru and Choji headed to their teacher's house to help with some housework while Naruto and Ino walked home.

Ino looked at Naruto "Hey Naruto? I got a question for you"

Naruto smiled "Yeah what?"

"How do you feel about me?"

A/N: So that's it! Sorry it's a little short! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and don't be shy to put your answer in, for the previous chapter' s question any one can answer and I got a poll on my profile page so ENJOY!


	16. Chapter 13

High Above That…

A/N: Guess what? This story is still alive!

Ino turned to Naruto and smiled "Naruto… I-"

Suddenly an ANBU popped up in front of them "Ino Yamanaka … Naruto Lady Tsunade wants you two in her office immediately…."

Ino sighed and smiled "We're on our way!"

As Ino and Naruto approached Tsunade's office they heard yelling which they can recognize Tsunade, Ino's parents and a little voice that they could not recognize. Ino and Naruto looked at each other confused and shrugged as they went into Tsunade's office.

Ino's POV:

I head into Tsunade's office with Naruto right behind me and I cannot believe what I see, it's a miniature version of my brother yelling at my parents and them yelling back. And Tsunade… well she was yelling at all of them to shut up.

I sigh "Uh hi?"

They never noticed so I decided to get a little louder "Hey!"

Still no notice so I decide to scream, "What's going on!"

Suddenly everything stops and all eyes are on us. "Okay now that everyone's quiet who is that and why was I called here?"

Tsunade sighed, "That person is your brother and your here because you need to watch him."

"Hey I don't have a little brother cause I'm pretty sure I would know if I did what's going on and why can't my parents watch him?"

"This is your brother not a little one your older one he somehow got himself turned into a chibi and your parents cannot help or watch him because they are going on a trip tomorrow."

"Soo… that?…. Is Deidara?"

"Yeah"

I walked up to Deidara and kneel down "Oh my god."

Deidara pouts and I just smile at him. "So you're the younger one now huh?" I giggle as I see him glare at me. I look up to Tsunade and stand up "How old is he? How did this happen?"

"He's two years old when he disappeared someone captured and tortured him but could not get any information out of them so they turned him into this somehow and left him for dead in front of the Konoha gates."

My eyes widen and I look back at my brother "So you don't know when he'll be back to normal and you don't know if you can get him back to normal…? How is this even possible? Are you sure this is him and not some trick?"

"Yeah its him no doubt in it and you and Naruto need to take care of him."

"Okay Tsunade-sama if you're sure it's him we'll take care of him."

"Good now to start you off we have a bag of clothes a bag of toys and a bag of necessities such as diapers"

"Diapers?"

"Yeah he is a little young to be potty trained he apparently just turned 2 so you'll need to deal with that."

I took Deidara in my arms as Naruto took the bags. I sigh and walk out of Tsunade's office thinking of where I could put Deidara, I don't have a guest room and Naruto is sharing my bed with me.

"So where is he going to sleep?"

I turn to Naruto and sigh "I'm not sure we'll have to figure it out when we get home."

As we approached my apartment, Shikamaru approached us from the street "Hey Ino who you got there?"

"This is my brother something happened and now he's stuck this way and now we gotta figure out where he will sleep because apparently we have to take care of him."

"oh… well about the sleeping situation I think my mom still has my crib in storage I can ask her if you can borrow it I'm sure she wont mind."

"Oh that would be great Shikamaru can we go now?"

"Sure my mom is actually in the storage room now looking for an old recipe."

Upon arriving at Shikamaru's house we enter and go to the storage room to find his mother shifting through some papers.

She looks up and suddenly her face looks disappointed "Oh Ino you didn't"

A/N: That's it I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 14

High Above That

Ino's POV:

I hesitate for a second "…didn't…what?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up "That!" she points to Deidara "I'm very disappointed in you, Ino"

"Wait what no you have it all wrong this isn't MY child!"

"Oh… really? Then who's is it?"

"He's my brother"

"…Ino I'm pretty sure I would know if your parents had another child."

"No…. This is Deidara. Someone found him like this outside the gates and since my parents are busy I need to take care of him."

"Oh my gosh Ino I'm so sorry I shouldn't have accused you like that…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Gee you think?"

His mother thumped him on his head and smile at me again "…So who's your friend Ino?"

"Oh this is Naruto… Naruto this is Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino Nara"

Naruto bows and smiles up to her "Nice to meet you Mrs. Nara!"

"Aww! You're so sweet, so polite. Shikamaru you should really hang out with Ino's boyfriend here more often you might learn something!"

"Mom! They aren't…-"

I decide to interrupt so I can change the subject…it was getting a little personal "Hey Mrs. Nara would you by any chance have any baby things left over? My parents are gone and I don't have enough money to buy EVERYTHING … I was wondering if you had something I can use to put Deidara in at night."

"OH of course I do Ino. Come this way."

She leads us to the very back of the storage unit and smiles "This is the crib we used when Shikamaru was a baby. It's been in the Nara generation for centuries."

I look at the crib and my eyes widen "I…I can't take this it's too special." The crib was beautiful and hand carved on it was a deer. "I can't take something that was in your family for centuries I would be too nervous about wrecking it"

"Nonsense Ino your practically family and when your parents come back and you get your own crib you can give it back I trust you Ino it's okay"

"But…-"

"No buts just take it Ino…"

"I can't I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to it."

"Okay then if your sure Ino I think we still have Shikamaru's playpen around here somewhere."

She looks around for a while and Shikamaru started to help look for it, when they finally found it not far from the crib. She smiles at me "Here you go sweetie. Shikamaru help Ino bring this to her apartment please."

"Uhh troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbles under his breath and takes it in his arms.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Nara I really appreciate it."

"No problem…. Oh and Ino it's Aunty Yoshino remember?"

"Of course Aunty Yoshino."

As we leave I look to Shikamaru "So when do you leave for your next trip Shika?"

"Next week… I'll be gone for 10 days."

"Oh well travel safe I don't want one of my best friends getting hurt or going missing."

"Don't worry Ino I'll be okay. I'm going with Asuma too so I think I'll be fine so please don't worry about me"

"I'll try but you better come back without a scratch or I'll be very upset."

"Ino…do you think it's really that easy… you know I'll come back with at least ONE scratch."

"Ya… I guess your right I mean you're lazy but I have never met someone as clumsy as you when you're off the field."

"HEY! That's only when I'm really tired and lazy!"

I just giggle as we arrive to my apartment I hold the door for him and Naruto as I hold Deidara on my hip. "Just leave everything in the living room. Naruto and I will organize it all after we have lunch. Would you like to stay for lunch Shika?"

"Sure"

I walk into the living room and went to sit Deidara on the couch but he refused to let go. I sigh and bend down to his level on the couch "Deidara, sweetie I need to make lunch you need to let go of me."

He shook his head and held on to me tighter as I try to pry his hands apart. Shikamaru knelt beside me "It's okay Ino I could make lunch."

"Oh Shika I couldn't let you do that your our guest."

"Don't worry about it you can pay me back later. For now just sit, rest and take care of your brother."

"…Okay Shika if you're sure."

As Shikamaru makes lunch I sit with Naruto on the couch beside me, Deidara on my lap. I turned on the T.V and switched to a kid's show and that's when I heard a knock on my door. I get up with Deidara still in my arms and walk over to the door my hand goes to the handle and I slowly start to turn it.

A/N: That's it hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	18. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
